Vinsmoke Sanji/Histoire
Passé Le passé de Sanji comporte de nombreuses zones d'ombres. Nous savons qu'il est le troisième fils des cinq enfants de la Famille Vinsmoke. Il aurait fuit, de manière inconnue, North Blue pour East Blue à cause de sa famille trop dure avec lui. Effectivement, ses frères le frappaient et l'humiliaient habituellement car il voulait cuisiner ce qui est indigne d'un comportement royal. Sa famille, surtout son père, le méprisait car il ne ferait jamais un bon guerrier. Un jour, son père l'a enfermé dans une cellule.One Piece Manga Chapitre 833 - Sanji fait un flashback de son enfance. Le Rêve de deux fous Plus tard, il travaillera neuf ans sur un bateau cuisinier. Il ne thumb|left|227px|[[Sanji remarquant l'accident de Zeff.]] mangeait pas toujours à sa faim malgré les recommandations des autres cuisiniers, il ne voulait pas, se refusait à manger les restes des clients. Il commença également à fumer très jeune pour prouver à Zeff sa maturité. Le bateau fut attaqué par le pirate Zeff au pied Rouge et son équipage. A l'issue de cet abordage, une tempête survient et Zeff sauve le petit Sanji d'une noyade certaine. Les deux se retrouvèrent sur un rocher isolé. Zeff décide de partager avec Sanji les rations de nourriture. Il lui en donne une petite et garde une grosse partie du sac pour lui. Malgré les protestations de Sanji, Zeff part de l'autre côté du rocher afin thumb|Sanji enfant de veiller à l'apparition d'un bateau. Cet isolement va transformer le Sanji propre à gaspiller de la nourriture en un Sanji qui économise ses rations et prend conscience de la terreur de la faim. Après avoir fini ses rations, il va décider, après un dilemme cornélien, de rejoindre Zeff de l'autre côté du rocher afin de lui demander de la nourriture. Il s'apercevra alors que Zeff s'est arraché la jambe droite pour mettre définitivement fin à sa carrière de pirate et aussi pour avoir quelque chose à manger puisque le sac qu'avait gardé Zeff ne comportait que des trésors, Sanji avait toute la nourriture restante. Dans la version manga, la violence de l'acte jugée choquante pour les enfants regardant la version animée, sera censurée. Zeff fera part de son rêve d'ouvrir un bateau restaurant tandis qu'ils furent finalement sauvés au bout de quatre-vingt cinq jours passés sur ce rocher. A partir de cette épreuve, Sanji ne refusera jamais de nourrir qui que ce soit, fût-il pauvre ou mauvais. Saga East Blue Arc Baratie thumb|left|Début de Sanji Sanji servait un couple particulier de clients sur le Baratie. Le lieutenant de la marine Fullbody et sa femme, Moodie. Même si Sanji avait fait le service tel un vrai chef, son attitude envers le lieutenant de la marine rendit se dernier frustré. Il s'humilia devant les autres clients. Frustré, Fullbody osa commencer un combat avec Sanji qui, de son côté, Sanji remarqua que Fullbody avait jeté son repas par terre, vaincu le lieutenant. La situation s'amplifia avec la venue de Patty. Sanji était soudainement confronté à Zeff qui se fâcha contre Sanji. Juste quand les choses devenaient incontrôlables, une habitude dans le Baratie, un nouveau problème arriva. Le thumb|Sanji donnant a manger gratuitement a Gynprisonnier que Fullbody et ses hommes avaient capturé, Gin, s'était échappée et demandait de la nourriture de la part du restaurant. Même s'il était dangereux, la requête du pirate affamé a été refusée par les autres chefs et a été kické hors du restaurant. Cependant, Sanji cuisina de la nourriture et la donna au pirate qui, le remercia gracieusement, manga agréablement le repas. Luffy qui espionnait Sanji pendant ce temps, était impressionné par une telle gentillesse de la part de Sanji et décida de l'inviter à rejoindre son équipage.↑ One Piece Manga et Anime — Tome. 5 Chapitre 43–44 et Épisode 20–21, Sanji Sanji bat le Fullbody Arrogant. Sanji refusa l'offre de Luffy, déclarant qu'il avait une dette envers Zeff. Après que Gin, rassasié, partit, Sanji retourna travailler et tomba sur Nami, l'un des pirates de l'équipage de Luffy. Voyant une telle beauté, il déclara qu'il deviendrait joyeusement un pirate tant qu'il serait avec elle. Après une altercation avec Zeff, Sanji continua de faire la cour à Nami et donna une mauvaise impression à Usopp avec sa nature romantique étrange. Deux jours après l'incident de Gin, Sanji ainsi que le reste du Baratie se sentaient d'égal à égal avec eux. Toutefois, un énorme navire arriva devant le restaurant. Le navire appartenait à Don Krieg, capitaine pirate sous lequel Gin était second. Sachant que le Baratie était un restaurant flottant, Gin transportait sur son épaule Don Krieg et son équipage devant les autres chefs et Sanji. Tous les chefs étaient contre le fait de donner de la nourriture à un homme aussi dangereux. Tous sauf Sanji. Juste après que Krieg ait fini le repas que Sanji lui avait offrit, le pirate regagna ses forces et montra ses vraies couleurs. Il demanda de la nourriture pour ses hommes ainsi que pour son équipage. Sanji accepta la requête de Krieg. Toutefois, parce que Krieg demandait aussi le Baratie, les efforts de Sanji étaient détruits par les autres cuisiniers, car, ils ne voulaient pas donner de la nourriture à un équipage aussi puissant et dangereux que celui de Krieg. Défendre le Baratie Après une longue discussion, Sanji et le reste de l'équipage du Baratie se sont préparés pour la bataille qui allait arriver. Luffy décida de se joindre à Sanji. Avant que quoique se soit pu arriver, le navire de Don Krieg se fit couper en deux devant les yeux de Sanji et des autres. Comprenant que cela était arrivé à cause de Mihawk le shichibukai, Sanji et le reste des autres étaient bouche-bé voyant que Zoro commençait le combat contre la légende des épéistes. Zoro avait beau être très fort, tout le monde assista à son échec contre le maitre épéiste. Suite à cela, Sanji se confronta à Pearl. Arc Arlong Park Alors que Luffy, Sanji et Yosaku partaient à la recherche de Nami, ce dernier leur parla des pirates hommes-poissons dirigés par Arlong, avant d'arriver sur l'île sur laquelle se trouve le village natal de Nami. Le groupe de Sanji, Luffy et Yosaku sera confronté à Meuh-Meuh puis l'énorme vache marine sera tout de suite battue par ces derniers. Luffy et Sanji retrouvèrent Zoro et Johnny qui leur apprend que Nami a "assassiné" Usopp, à la surprise générale des 2 premiers. Luffy ne voulait pas y croire et, à ce moment-là, Usopp apparût intact devant tous. Ils rencontrèrent au passage Nojiko, la soeur de Nami qui demanda à l'équipage de ne pas intervenir dans leurs affaires en échange de son histoire. Luffy partit se promener pendant que le reste de l'équipage écouta l'histoire de Nojiko : il y a 17 ans, leur mère adoptive, Belmer, était une ancienne soldat de la marine qui avait receuilli deux enfants qui étaient près des ruines d'un village, Nami et Nojiko. Elle devint par la suite, leur mère et les adopta. Un jour, 9 ans plus tard, Arlong débarqua avec son équipage et pilla tout les villageois. Ils leur extorqua des sommes exorbitantes pour leur permettre de vivre : 100.000 berrys par adulte et 50.000 berrys par enfant. Peu après, il débarqua chez Belmer et remarqua la présence des 2 filles, Belmer se sacrifia pour les sauver en payant les 100.000 berrys qu'elle avait économisé. Après quoi, remarquant que Nami avait un don pour la cartographie, il l'enleva pour en faire sa cartographe. Depuis 8 ans, elle rassembla une énorme somme en volant les pirates pour racheter l'île à Arlong. Plus tard, Luffy réapparut et emmena ses amis chez Arlong avec l'intention d'éliminer celui-ci pour sauver et venger Nami. Un combat s'ensuivit entre les 2 capitaines jusqu'a ce que Luffy soit balancé à l'eau avec un carcan de béton aux pieds (Luffy à enfoncé ses pieds dans le béton pour faire tournoyer Meuh-Meuh. Sanji plongea pour le sauver mais fut rattrapé par Kuroobi contre lequel il dut se battre. Ce dernier critiqua Sanji sur son côté chevaleresque mais, lui répliqua qu'il ne supportait pas que l'on fasse du mal à Nami. Sanji parvint à vaincre Kuroobi et alla secourir Luffy. Octo le suivit dans l'eau avec l'intention de l'en empêcher mais n'y parvint pas et explosa en sang. Sanji parvint à exploser le carcan et à libérer Luffy. Après la victoire des chapeaux de paille, le village tout entier fit la fête avec ces derniers. Le lendemain, l'équipage s'apprétait à partir alors que Nami tardait à venir, Sanji affirma quitter l'équipage si elle ne venait pas. Nami courut jusqu'au bâteau et releva son T-shirt pour laisser tomber des dizaines de portefeuilles qu'elle avait volé, ce qui énerva les villageois. Sanji la félicita, Zoro et Usopp étaient méfiants et Luffy hurlait de rire. L'équipage se rendit vers l'horizon en quête d'une nouvelle aventure. Arc Loguetown Arrivé à Loguetown, Sanji remarqua la présence d'Alvida (sans le savoir) et voulut la retrouver mais en chemin, il fit la connaissance de Carmen, une cuisinière talentueuse qui le provoqua en duel mais celui-ci refusa. Plus tard, en apprenant que le 1er prix d'un tournoi de chefs cuisiniers était un thon-éléphant, il se décida à relever le défi de Carmen sachant qu'elle y participait elle-aussi. Lors du tournoi au premier tour sanji bat facilement un cuisinier puis se retrouve au deuxiéme tour face a Broccoli et le battra ce qui veut dire qu'il se retrouve en finale avec Carmen le combat est dure mais il la bat, Celle-ci reconnut sa défaite face à Sanji et promet qu'elle le battra un jour. Plus tard, Sanji et Zoro arrivèrent devant l'échafaud sur lequel se tenait Baggy et son prisonnier, Luffy. Ils tentèrent de le sauver mais celui-ci leur dit adieu avec un grand sourire pensant qu'il allait mourir, alors que Baggy s'apprêtait à lui porter le coup de grâce, il fut frappé brusquement par la foudre ce qui sauva Luffy. Après quoi, l'équipage prit la mer en direction de Reverse Mountain.↑ One Piece Manga et Anime — Vol. 4–5 Chapitre 44–46 et Épisode 21–22, Sanji exprime son désire de rester sur le Baratie et de ne pas partir avec Luffy. Saga Baroque Works Arc Laboon Des leur arriver à Reverse Moutaine Sanji et l'équipage réussi à entré de justesse dans la cascade, mais Erik la tornade fit son apparation et menace de faire couler le navire mais nami se charge de Erik et le fait tomber dans l'eau. Puis finalement l'équipage atteignie Grand Line. Hélas il tombe sur une baleine géante, aprés avoir reçu un coups de poing de la part de Luffy, la baleine les englouti dans son ventre. Dans le ventre de la baleine se trouve une ile ou habite un veille homme qui s'occupe de la baleine Crocus. Il explique à l'équipage que la baleine se prénome Laboon et que ses ancien camarade d'équipage des humains son mort sur Grand Lines, l'équipage et Crocus sorte de la baleine et un combat a lieu entre Luffy et Laboon puis Luffy dessina un embléme du chapeau de paille sur le front de Laboon avec la promesse de revenir un jour. Arc Little Garden Arrivés sur l'île, les membres de l'équipage se séparent pour trouver de la nourriture. De leur côté, Sanji et Zoro se chamaillent et se lancent le défi de ramener le plus gros gibier possible. La 1ère fois, Sanji ramène un tyrannosaure et Zoro un tricératops, mais aucun ne parvient à se mettre d'accord sur le vainqueur et repartent à la chasse. Pendant que tout l'équipage se bat contre Baroque Works, Sanji tombe sur la maison de cire de Mr 3 et en profite pour boire du thé. Soudain, un escargophone sonne dans un panier; Sanji décroche et se retrouve face à Crocodile. Ce dernier, croyant parler à Mr 3, lui demande si les pirates et Vivi ont tous été tués. Sanji, comprenant de quoi il s'agit, lui ment ouvertement et confirme l'élimination des pirates. L'appel est cependant interrompu par les Unluckies, venus apporter un Eternal Pose d'Alabasta à Mr 3, et qui tentent de tuer Sanji. Le cuistot donne un gros coup de jambes à Mr 13 puis brise le cou de Miss Friday. Face aux soupçons de Crocodile, il prétend que l'équipage n'avait pas été entièrement éliminé, le Chapeau de paille bougeait encore". Et sans le savoir, il condamne Mr 3 à mort, du fait que Crocodile n'aime ni les mensonges ni l'échec. Sanji raccroche, prend l'Eternal Pose et rejoint l'équipage et les géants, et ramène tout le monde au navire. Tout le monde repart sain et sauf... même si Zoro et Sanji ne se sont toujours pas mis d'accord sur le vainqueur du défi, et prennent les 2 gibiers pour la nourriture. Arc Drum Alors que les pirates et Vivi sont en route vers Alabasta, Nami tombe malade. Il faut donc la soigner! Mais lors de leur traversée, ils se retrouvent face au navire de Wapol, qui dit chercher un Log Pose pour atteindre l'île de Drum, et souhaite prendre tout ce qu'ils ont. Les Chapeaux battent rapidement les hommes de Wapol, Wapol commençe à dévorer le vogue merry mais Luffy expulse ce dernier dans les cieux. Ensuite, les pirates arrivent sur l'île de Drum. Mais ils sont accueillis par des hommes armés, menés par Dalton. Les pirates leur expliquent qu'ils cherchent juste un médecin, ce à quoi Dalton leur répond qu'il n'y en a pas sur Drum. Après une dure négociation, les Chapeaux de paille sont autorisés à rester sur l'île. Dalton leur explique qu'ils craignent le retour de leur ancien roi, Wapol. De plus, le seul véritable médecin qui existe sur l'île (les autres ayant été pris par Wapol) est le Dr Kureha, qui vit au sommet des Drum Rockies, des montagnes très hautes. Luffy, accompagné de Sanji et de Nami (malade) décide d'atteindre le repaire du médecin, ignorant que le docteur est partie des Drum Rockies pour soigner des malades. Zoro et Kaloo restent surveiller le bateau, tandis que Vivi et Usopp restent avec Dalton. Sur le chemin les conduisant aux Rockies, Luffy et Sanji sont attaqués par des Lapins des Neiges, aussi rapides que des lapins et aussi forts que des ours. Luffy, qui porte Nami, tente de leur échapper et doit éviter d'étre attaquer sinon sa navigatrice risque d'encaisser les coups à sa place; tandis que Sanji affronte les Lapins, qui attaquent par centaines. A un moment, les Lapins tapent tous sur le sol et finissent par déclencher une avalanche. S'ensuit une course-poursuite entre les pirates, surfant sur un arbre arraché, et les Lapins (qui font la même chose!); Sanji décide d'envoyer ses 2 coéquipiers hors de portée d'une collision contre une pierre et encaisse seul l'impact. Par la suite, Luffy doit porter Nami et Sanji, grièvement bléssé. Il doit ensuite échapper à l'assaut de Wapol et ses lieutenants, Chess et Kuromarimo, qui l'accusent d'avoir déclenché l'avalanche. Il est secouru à temps par les Lapins des neiges, qui décident de les aider, en retour de l'aide de Luffy, qui a sauvé le chef des lapins (coincé dans la neige). Le pirate réussit au prix de blessures graves à gravir les Drum Rockies et à atteindre le château de Wapol, désormais propriété de Kureha. Il est ensuite sauvé par Chopper, qui le rattrape avant une chute mortelle. Les 3 pirates sont soignés par Kureha et Chopper. Mais le petit renne se retrouve traqué par Luffy et Sanji, qui veulent manger de la viande de renne. A un moment, les pirates et le renne se retrouvent dans le hall du château, complètement gelé du fait que la porte principale est restée ouverte pendant longtemps; les pirates veulent la refermer mais Chopper le leur déconseille, en leur montrant un nid d'oiseaux qui s'est établi sur le dessus de la porte. Puis d'un coup, les 2 pirates se rendent compte... qu'ils poursuivent un humain renne! Luffy décide donc qu'il sera un membre de son équipage et tente de le convaincre par tous les moyens. Ce dernier refuse mais renifle l'odeur de Wapol qui arrive. Les pirates, Chopper et Kureha se retrouvent à l'entrée du chateau face à Wapol et ses 2 hommes. Kuromarimo tente d'attaquer le docteur, mais Sanji intercepte une de ses boules de poils... qui reste collé à sa jambe du fait de l'éléctricité statique. Chess attaque avec ses flèches inflammables, qui brulent les boules. Sanji tente d'échanger les boules de feu avec celles de Chopper, et se chamaillent à propos des boules. Luffy, parti prendre le manteau de Nami pour se réchauffer, revient à la charge, et Sanji l'envoie contre Wapol, qui envoie sa monture dans les cieux. Sanji tente de l'affronter, mais Kureha le retient car il n'est pas en état, plusieurs de ses côtes sont cassées! Sanji assistera impuissant à la victoire de Chopper sur Chessmarimo (fusion des 2 hommes) et à celle de Luffy sur Wapol. Kureha le "guérit" lors d'une "séance torture". Puis, Nami guérie, les pirates quittent l'île, avec Chopper comme médecin de l'équipage. Arc Alabasta Lors de leur voyage pour aller à Alabasta, Luffy avec ses complices vole beaucoup de nourriture pendant la nuit. Sanji le remarque et tente de le faire avouer à Luffy en lui demandant pourquoi il a des mièttes autour de sa bouche, Luffy se trahi en répondant qu'il a oublier de s'essuyer ; il sera sévèrement puni par le cuistot (un violent coup de pied dans la face). Les complices de Luffy seront également puni mais par Nami. Ensuite, il écouta Vivi sur un tonneau, elle expliquer le système de Baroque Works et qui étais en réalité Crocodile. Plus tard, alors que Vivi est affolé car de la fumée s'élève de la mer; Nami lui répond que c'est parce qu'il y'a un volcans sous-marin, Sanji affirma que Nami est si intelligente (en lui faisant son numéro de charme). Quatre jours après avoir rencontrer Mr. 2; l'équipage ne mangèrent rien du tout par la faute de Luffy qui avais manger la plupart des vivres. Quand soudain chacalot sortit de l'eau, Sanji donna l'ordre a Luffy et Zoro Roronoa, de capturez l'animal pour le manger mais Vivi les frappa tous les trois et leur interdit de capturez cet animal car les chacalot sont des animaux sacrer pour les gens d'Alabasta. Soudain, derrière le Vogue Merry arrivais une quinzaine de bateau portant l'emblème de Baroque Work, Zoro affirma que ce n'est pas la peine de s'en faire pour des sous-fifres, Sanji soutenu Zoro et dit qu'il ne faut pas perdre leur véritable objectif et qu'il ne faut pas qu'ils se dispersent. L'équipage se serre un ruban sur le poignet pour se reconnaître au cas ou Mr. 2 tente de les tromper en prenant la forme d'un de leur ami. Usopp explique a Sanji le pouvoir de Mr. 2 car il n'étais pas présent; Usopp lui dit que les transformation de Mr. 2 étais a l'identique et que Sanji aurais du voir ça, ce dernier répondit qu'il n'étais pas intéresser par les travelos. Arriver a Nanohana, Sanji du aller chercher des tenues pour l'équipage, il a bien évidement pris des tenues légère pour Nami et Vivi et des tenus qu'il dit "une dégaine de gros brigants" pour le reste de l'équipage. Après que Luffy se sois fait pourchasser par Smoker qui en ce moment se faisais retenir par Portgas D. Ace; qui s'avère être le frère de Luffy, tous d'un coup Ace arriva sur le Merry, il discuta un peu avec Luffy. Sanji lui demanda si il voulais venir discuter dans la cabine, Ace refuse disant qu'il ne rester pas longtemps. Ace partit; détruisant quelque navire de Baroque Work au passage. Lorsque Nami dit quel enfilera sa togue en arrivant Sanji est très déçu. Saga Skypiea Arc Jaya Lancés sur le mystère de l'île céléste (à partir d'un bateau tombé du ciel et du Log Pose pointant le haut), les Chapeaux de paille arrivent à Jaya: Luffy, Zoro et Nami partent à la recherche d'infos tandis que les 4 autres attendent sur le navire. Ensuite, ils arrivent vers l'autre côté de l'île où ils remarquent un palais (qui se révèle être un décor en carton cachant une petite bâtisse). A proximité se trouve un petit bouquin: "Norland, le roi des menteurs", qui est selon Sanji un conte populaire de North Blue (où il est né). Mais Montblanc Cricket surgit de l'eau, croyant avoir affaire à des voleurs, et tente de neutraliser Sanji; mais il s'évanouit à cause de sa remontée de l'eau trop rapide. Ce dernier, revenu à lui, accepte de les aider à atteindre l'île céléste, mais les pirates doivent durant la nuit capturer un South Bird (dont la tête indique toujours le sud). Lors de la chasse, 3 groupes sont formés: Sanji-Nami-Usopp, Luffy-Robin et Zoro-Chopper. Durant cette chasse, Sanji révèle sa peur des insectes (qui contraste avec le calme d'Usopp face à ces bêtes!) Lorsque les pirates reviennent, Cricket, Shojo et Masira ont été battus par Bellamy et leur or à été volé. Luffy reprend le trésor de Cricket et bat Bellamy; et les pirates partent dans le ciel (et échappent à Barbe Noire de justesse). Arc Skypiea Lorsque l'équipage atteint enfin la mer blanche, les problèmes s'accumulent: des monstres marins les attaquent, un inconnu masqué armé d'un bouclier et d'un bazooka (Wiper) réussit à mettre en difficulté Luffy, Zoro et Sanji avant de déguerpir sous la pression de Gan Forr, et ils deviennent sans le savoir des criminels, pour ne pas avoir payé l'entrée à Skypiéa. Une fois les pirates arrivés à Skypiéa, ils arrivent vers une plage. Là où les membres de l'équipage sont surpris par cette nouvelle île qu'ils découvrent, Sanji tombe immédiatement sous le charme de Conis, une habitante de l'île qu'il appelle affectueusement "Conis d'amour". Malheureusement, après la pagaille causée par Luffy contre les Bérets blancs, l'équipage décide de partir. Pendant que Sanji réapprovisionne le bateau en nourriture et que Usopp et Luffy prennent quelques dials, les 4 autres se font enlever par le Super-homard-express et sont emmenés sur l'autel sacrificiel. Luffy, Usopp et Sanji, mis au courant du futur sort funeste de leurs amis, décident de partir sur Upper Yard les libérer, et demandent l'aide de Conis et son père Pagaya. Ces derniers accepent, tout en décidant de les envoyer eux aussi en sacrifice à Dieu. Sur le chemin les menant à leur bateau, le chef des Bérets blancs les suit en filature, et les habitants s'éloignent de ceux qu'ils considèrent comme des criminels. Parmi tous les bateaux situés au port, les 3 compères ont le malheur d'avoir comme bateau disponible le plus petit, le Corbeau. De plus, ils constatent l'anxiété de Conis, qui leur avoue tout et manque d'être foudroyé par Dieu. Elle est sauvée par Gan Forr, qui la cache chez lui, sur un îlot hors de portée du mantra d'Ener; tandis que les 3 pirates partent sans hésiter sur Upper Yard. Sur la Milky Road d'Upper Yard, les 3 doivent éviter les piéges tnedus par le 4 prélats : une nuée de pieux en bois, une hache-pendule gigantesque, un lombric géant et un disque tranchant "assez têtu". Face aux 4 voies menant à chaque prélat d'Ener, les pirates imaginent les pires scénarios face aux noms des ordalies. Luffy propose la voie des Ballons, qui paraît pour eux la plus simple (et la plus fun!), et donc s'y engagent. Au bout du tunnel, ils tombent d'une très haute altitude et se retrouvent dans la foret de l'égarement, dans laquelle se trouvent d'étranges ballons. Surgit alors Satori, l'un des 4 prélats d'Upper Yard, qui les condamne à l' "ordalie des ballons", dont les chances de survie sont de 10%. Luffy, Sanji et Usopp affrontent Satori, qui mène le combat grâce à son Mantra (il peut anticiper les attaques de ses ennemis), ses ballonimbus (qui cache de nombreux pièges comme des bombes, des lames, des bêtes, ou rien!) et aux Impacts dials qu'il a sur chaque main. Pendant ce temps, Usopp tente de récuperer le Corbeau qui navigue, et ce avant qu'il ne quitte la foret. Mais Satori stoppe toute tentative et essayera d'en finir avec son "Ballon-dragon" qui traque Usopp et Luffy. Ce dernier repère le fil qui relie le dragon à la canne de Satori et le coupe (sans le lacher, entraînant l'explosion du dragon). Satori en réchappe mais découvre trop tard que Luffy en a profité pour se cacher derrière son dos, et ce dernier l'enroule. Sanji apparait et fait subir au prélat "l'ordalie de l'amour", la technique "Concassé", qui achève Satori. Usopp utilise sa ceinture-grappin, reliée au Corbeau, et ramène Sanji et Luffy sur le bateau. Les pirates quittent sains et saufs la foret (pas tout à fait: Sanji a corrigé les 2 autres qui s'amusaient à faire des imitations!) Ils arrivent sur une prairie gérée par Ohmu (absent, car en train d'affronter les Shandias), assez macabre car remplie de crânes empilées sur des piques. C'est ici que les pirates retrouvent leur assaillant masqué: Wiper, qui tente une 2e fois de les tuer avec son bazooka (inutile face au corps élastique de Luffy), puis leur ordonne de déguerpir; ce à quoi Luffy répond que personne ne lui donne d'ordres. Wiper part rejoindre ses hommes tandis que les pirates atteignent enfin l'autel sacrificiel où se trouve le Vogue Merry, et leurs camarades. La nuit, les 7 pirates font la fête avec les animaux de l'île et établissent un point sur la situation: les 4 prélats, Dieu, le Mantra, les nuages servant d'armes, les Dials. Puis ils établissent un plan: un groupe partira vers le Sud à la recherche de l'or de Shandora au coeur de l'île, pendant qu'un autre groupe prendra le Merry et l'aménera sur la côte Est de l'île, où les 2 groupes se rejoindront. Le lendemain, Usopp et Chopper réussissent à remettre le Merry à l'eau et créent les 2 groupes: Luffy, Chopper, Zoro et Robin partent à la recherche de l'or, et Nami, Usopp et Sanji prendront le Merry et veilleront sur Gan Forr blessé. Les groupes se séparent alors que commence le "jeu de survie" d'Ener qui inclut ses troupes (la garde sacrée et les prélats), lui-même, les Shandias et les pirates. Dés le début de leur traversée sur la Milky Road, Gan Forr apprend aux pirates l'utilisation des Dials; puis Ener surgit sur l'avant du Merry. Sanji l'attaque mais se fait éléctrifier rapidement; Usopp, qui menace Ener, subit le même sort. Le Dieu de Skypiéa se contente d'adresser un "au revoir" à Gan Forr et part. Mais Gan Forr et Nami doivent affronter les frères jumeaux de Satori, Hotori et Kotori, venus venger la défaite de leur frère et commençant à tabasser Usopp et Sanji, déja mals en point à cause d'Ener. Le chevalier des cieux et la navigatrice battent à plate couture les jumeaux et doivent prendre soin des 2 pirates blessés. (Plus tard, c'est Conis qui les guérira) Les 2 pirates dorment un bon bout de temps (durant lequel Sanji rêvera de Nami). Lorsque Usopp et Sanji se réveillent, il n'y a plus personne sur le bateau. Ils remarquent alors Maxim, l'arche volante d'Ener, sur lequel Sanji remarque... Nami en soutien gorge! Ils décident de lui porter secours, Usopp utilise sa ceinture grappin pour atteindre l'arche et les 2 pirates escaladent la corde jusqu'à atteindre la partie arrière de l'arche. Mais avec tous les cris de panique d'Usopp, Ener sait qu'il va avoir de la visite. Usopp et Sanji se séparent: Usopp va sauver Nami d'Ener tandis que Sanji se charge de saboter l'arche en retirant un gros rouage d'or participant au fonctionnement de l'arche. Puis le cuistot va sur le ponton de Maxim pour sauver ses 2 amis: il permet à ces derniers de fuir à l'aide du Waver et encaisse à leur place une forte décharge éléctrique d'Ener. Suite à cela, Sanji remercie Ener... car il cherchait du feu pour sa cigarette; puis lui dit : "Tu vas le payer!" Ener se rend compte du sabotage commis contre l'arche mais remet les rouages en place. Pendant ce temps, Usopp, accroché au navire via son grappin, récupère Sanji et le ramène au sol. Il ne se réveillera qu'après la victoire de Luffy contre Ener et se plaindra... que Nami aie mis un T-shirt! Les pirates fêtent la victoire sur Ener et le lendemain récupèrent l'or de Skypiéa caché dans le ventre de Nora, le serpent géant de l'île. Ils quittent l'île et redescendent sur la Mer Bleue à l'aide d'une pieuvre-ballon. Saga Water Seven S'échapper du G-8 Après être tombés sur la mer bleue, les pirates se rendent compte quelques secondes après qu'ils se trouvent dans la baie de la base G-8 (ou forteresse de Navarone) contrôlé par la Marine. Chacun se sépare avant que les marines n'inspectent le navire (ces derniers croiront d'abord à un bâteau fantôme), et forment plusieurs groupes: Robin et Usopp dans les bois, Nami le long de la baie avec le Waver, Zoro et Chopper chacun dans une partie de la base, et Luffy avec Sanji dans les conduits d'aération de la base. Mais Luffy risque à tout moment de les faire repérer à cause de son insouciance, et ne pense qu'à manger. Ce qui dérange lorsque Luffy sent de la nourriture et se dirige vers les cuisines. Sanji l'arrête et propose d'abord de se faire passer pour des cuisiniers de la forteresse à l'aide d'uniformes. Le plan marche, à un détail près: les cuisiniers de la base les confondent avec des cuisiniers arrogants et peu populaires venus de Marineford. C'est alors que les 2 pirates rencontrent la chef des cuistots de la base, Jessica (qui attire automatiquement Sanji ! ), qui les met tout de suite aux fourneaux. Sanji, par ses prouesses de cuisinier (et le fait qu'il utilise tous les ingrédients, même ceux non utilisés d'habitude (écailles, pelures,...)), réussit à convaincre les cuisiniers et ôte les doutes sur son identité (tandis que Luffy mange tout ce que Sanji prépare). Mais face à ce fainéantisme, Jessica envoie le Chapeau de paille apporter un plat à un officier. C'est à ce moment là que Sanji apprend 2 mauvaises nouvelles: Jessica est mariée, et précisément au vice-amiral Jonathan, chef du G-8... et celui à qui Luffy apporte le plat! Résultat: les 2 pirates sont repérés. Sanji récupère Luffy dans le bureau de Jonathan et s'enfuit dans la foule de soldats venus manger. De plus, ils apprennent que Zoro et Usopp sont retenus dans la prison centrale du fort. Les 2 pirates décident de les faire évader et profitent de l'absence des soldats vers un accès secondaire pour s'infiltrer... sans savoir qu'il s'agit d'un piège de Jonathan, qui a posté des gardes près des cellules de Zoro et Usopp. Ensuite... les 2 pirates tombent dans le piège, mais Usopp trouve l'idée d'utiliser l'Impact dial cachée dans sa poche pour détruire les cages. Mais Sanji utilise un Audio dial qui a conservé une phrase d'Usopp: "Bon sang, mais il est géant, ce python." Usopp dit alors que l'Impact est dans son autre poche, ce qui exaspère Sanji. Mais le 2ème dial se trouve être... un Flavor-dial, qui empeste toute la prison, au point que les gaz explosent au contact avec les bougies. L'explosion neutralise les soldats et les cages, tout le monde est libre. Mais lors de leur fuite, ils empruntent le pont principal, où les attend la division des "Sangs bouillants". Chacun se trouve d'abord en difficulté (les soldats tentent d'immobiliser les jambes de Sanji), puis reprennent la main jusqu'à ce que Luffy détruise le pont. Les 4 pirates s'enfuient et rejoignent leur bateau, mais un 2e comité d'accueil les attend et les piège. Lorsque Nami et Chopper arrivent, elle décide de se faire passer pour un otage. La Marine croit au mensonge et les laisse passer (au dernier moment, des soldats tentent de récuperer les otages, et se font corriger par Nami). Les pirates reprennent leur bateau et s'enfuient. Dans la baie, ils sont traqués par des navires et récupèrent Robin qui a piqué des infos sur l'île. Luffy en profite pour accumuler les boulets de canon adverses sur son corps élastique et les projette sur l'entrée blindée de la base. L'explosion laisse une ouverture mais Nami découvre qu'ils n'ont plus le trésor de Skypiéa. Ils doivent donc retourner le chercher! Robin leur indique un quai désaffecté depuis plusieurs années. Une fois dans le quai, les pirates pensent au fait que le Merry aurait besoin d'importantes réparations et en déduisent qu'ils devront engager un charpentier. Ils se séparent en 3 groupes durant la nuit suivante: Zoro, Luffy, Usopp et Robin infiltrent la salle du coffre fort de la base, Sanji et Nami partent le long de la baie reprendre le Waver, et Chopper surveille le bateau (maquillé en navire de la Marine par Usopp). La reprise du Waver est facile pour Nami et Sanji, mais une fois revenus, ils apprennent que le groupe du coffre n'est toujours pas revenu. Nami repart les chercher, laissant Sanji et Chopper sur le Merry. Plus tard, tout le monde revient sain et sauf, le trésor est récupéré par Luffy et Nami, et le subterfuge du faux navire de la Marine fonctionne à merveille. Mais au dernier moment, un mouvement de marée révèle le dernier piège de Navarone: la baie est vidée de son eau... le bateau se retrouve sur la terre ferme! Les pirates lancent une dernière stratégie: regonfler la pieuvre-ballon de Skypiéa avec un courant chaud, et propulser le bateau vers les cieux à l'aide de l'Impact dial d'Usopp (cachée dans une 3e poche), qui prétend qu'il va se casser le bras avec la puissance de l'arme. Alors, pour aider Usopp, Sanji, Zoro et "le grand capitaine Usopp" utilisent le dial à eux trois pour amortir le choc. Ils réussissent à fuir le G-8. Arc Davy Back Fight Lorsque l'équipage se retrouve face aux pirates de Foxy qui leur lancent le défi du Davy back fight, chacun se met d'accord sur les épreuves auxquels ils participeront : Sanji participera à la Donut Race et au Groggy Ring. (dans l'animé, il participera en plus à "1,2,3,Soleil" et au "ballon prisonnier", et sera le sélectionneur de l'équipe dans la "course de rollers") Lors de la Donut Race, il fait équipe avec Luffy, qui lui construit le "Radeau de la Méduse", un radeau... qui risque de couler à tout moment tellement il est instable. Ils s'en sortent quand même durant une bonne partie de la course, échappant à un bateau de jolies filles et à un bateau de cuisiniers (bon, si Nami et Robin n'étaient pas attaqués par le bateau de Porche, Sanji serait resté en arrière! ), à une barrière de corail et à des tourbillons, mais se font éliminer lorsque, obligés de suivre le radeau de Nami propulsé en l'air par un Impact dial, ils se scrashent contre une portion de l'île que l'autre radeau a survolé. Lors du Groggy Ring, il fait équipe avec Zoro, avec qui il ne s'entend pas du tout, et feront chacun cavalier seul (et se feront d'abord massacrer par leurs adversaires) avant de décider de faire équipe durant 10 secondes durant lesquelles ils battront leurs adversaires: Hamburg, Pickles et Big Pan. Rencontre avec Aokiji Face à Aokiji, ni lui, ni Zoro, ni Luffy, ne seront de taille contre lui. L'amiral congélera la jambe du cuistot, qui devra enlever la glace en se jetant à l'eau et en frottant doucement sa jambe pour tout enlever. Arc Water Seven Après plusieurs jours de traversée en mer, Luffy repère un crapaud géant... qui fait du crawl! Il décide de le poursuivre afin de le manger. Mais le bateau fait collision avec des rails et échappe de peu au train des mers "Puffing Tom". Les pirates se rendent compte qu'ils se trouvent à la gare de Shift Station où ils rencontrent Kokoro, la chef de gare, sa petite-fille Chimney et son "chat" Gonbe. Kokoro leur indique que leur destination est Water Seven, la métropole aquatique; et leur donne un papier pour les aider à réparer leur bateau, en leur disant de s'adresser à Icebarg. L'équipage finit par arriver à Water Seven, et sont frappés par la beauté de la ville; ils s'installent sur un terrain vague à l'écart de la ville. Ils se divisent en 4 groupes: Luffy, Usopp et Nami vont reconvertir leur trésor en argent (en berries) et voir Icebarg pour leur bateau; Robin et Chopper vont explorer la ville; Sanji va chercher de la nourriture; Zoro reste surveiller le bateau (et dormir). Pendant qu'il regarde les jolies filles et achète des produits locaux, Sanji croit reconnaître Robin (accompagné d'un homme masqué) et la poursuit dans les rues, mais se retrouve dans une impasse (alors que Robin y est allée) et ne trouve personne. Plus tard, il retrouve Chopper qui est à la recherche de Robin. Ils mènent les recherches mais ne la retrouvent pas. Ils s'arrêtent dans une ruelle pour réflechir mais Chopper sent l'odeur de Robin et la retrouve, de l'autre côté d'un canal. Cette dernière leur fait ses adieux en leur disant qu'elle a une part d'ombre et qu'elle risque de leur poser problème si elle reste avec eux. Elle part, laissant Sanji et Chopper attérés. Plus tard, ils apprennent que Usopp a été tabassé par la Franky Family, un gang de chasseurs de primes, et que 200 millions de berries ont été volé. De plus, Usopp a essayé de reprendre l'argent seul et s'est fait tabassé une 2e fois. Luffy, Zoro, Sanji et Chopper donnent une bonne correction à la Franky Family et détruisent leur QG. Le soir, Usopp et Luffy se disputent à propos du Merry: Usopp veut le garder, Luffy veut le remplacer. La dispute prend une telle tournure que Sanji est obligé de frapper Luffy au moment où il s'apprêtait à ordonner à Usopp de dégager. Usopp quitte l'équipage et défie Luffy. Sanji, Chopper, Zoro et Nami assistent au combat Usopp-Luffy, que l'homme élastique remporte facilement; les 5 pirates laissent donc Usopp et le Merry. Le lendemain, il continue les recherches avec Chopper pour retrouver Robin; il demande ensuite à Chopper de rejoindre les autres (traqués par la Galley-La Company car accusés de l'attaque contre Icebarg) et de leur dire qu'il continue les recherches de son côté. A la gare de Water 7, le soir, il découvre Robin accompagnée par les 4 agents du CP9 (Rob Lucci, Blueno, Kaku et Kalifa) et Usopp et Franky (tous 2 ligotés), qui montent à bord du Puffing Tom. Il décide d'infiltrer le train et de libérer sa "Robin d'amour". (Avant, il a pris le soin de laisser un message à "Nami chérie"). Dans le wagon n°7, il se bat contre des agents du gouvernement mondial, dirigés par un agent du CP 5, Jerry, qui a la particularité de pratiquer la boxe (alors qu'il prétend maîtriser le karaté!) et d'être tellement grand qu'il doit s'accroupir pour entrer dans un wagon. Sanji le bat facilement et continue sa route. Dans le wagon n°6, il essaye de passer comme si de rien n'était (mais il est vite démasqué car il ne porte pas l'uniforme réglementaire du Gouvernement), il massacre tous les agents et trouve Franky et Usopp. Il tente d'écraser Franky (qui a tabassé Usopp) mais ce dernier lui avoue que la situation a changé et qu'il lui a pardonné. Le cuistot libère les 2 prisonniers, Franky accepte de l'aider à sauver Robin, mais Usopp refuse (car il n'est plus membre de l'équipage). Cependant ce dernier prend un masque et une cape et les sauve d'un soldat qui allait signaler leur présence sur le toit, et prétend s'appeler Sniperking! Les 3 fugitifs s'allient contre les soldats du wagon. Alors que les soldats du wagon n°5 inspectent les autres wagons sous le commandement du capitaine T-Bone, les 3 évadés se montrent à l'arrière du train. Les soldats se regroupent dans les 2 derniers wagons mais tombent dans le piège de Sanji, qui sépare les wagons 6 et 7 du reste du train. Débarrassés de leurs ennemis, les 3 pirates se retrouvent dans le wagon 4 face à Wanze, cuisinier du train et agent du CP7. Face à ce pseudo-cuistot qui gaspille la nourriture, Sanji décide de l'affronter seul. Franky affronte Nero (recrue du CP9) sur le toit du wagon 3 et Usopp part en avant sur le wagon 1 (en passant par le côté) libérer Robin. Sanji est d'abord troublé par l'art martial des nouilles de Wanze, qui se crée une armure et des fouets de nouilles. Il se fait tabasser par ce dernier avant qu'il décide que de le combattre avec des couteaux; en effet, il n'utilise des lames que contre la nourriture (ici, les nouilles). Il prend la main et neutralise les nouilles. Wanze le provoque en traitant Robin de criminelle et de problème pour la société; Sanji, à bout, le bat et l'envoie dans le décor, jusqu'au wagon n°2... des agents du CP9!left Ces derniers se rendent compte de la présence de Franky et Sanji et des dégâts provoqués. De son côté, Usopp libère Robin, qui en réponse... déboite les os d'Usopp et veut qu'on la laisse mourir. Sanji et Franky ne comprennent pas ses motivations, mais Usopp poursuit sa mission en lâchant des fumigènes dans tout le wagon. Les fugitifs séparent les wagons 3-4-5 du reste du train mais Kalifa utilise ses fouets à épines pour relier les 2 parties du train, aidée par Blueno qui s'accroche aux wagons 2 et 3. Sanji essaie de le neutraliser une fois (échec: le tekkai de Blueno est trop solide), puis une 2e fois avec la technique "Concassé" (échec, mais le tekkai de Blueno a failli se briser). Robin tente de rejoindre le wagon 2 et neutralise encore Usopp mais Franky se sacrifie en détruisant le mur du wagon 3 et en le projetant sur les 4 agents. Mais Blueno utilise son fruit du portier pour relier les 2 wagons et intercepte les 3 pirates. Il bat aisément Usopp et Sanji et repart avec Robin en disant que le problème qui retient Robin est le Buster Call, qui a détruit son île natale. La Franky family, partie sauver leur chef, les retrouve et les ramène à Luffy, Zoro, Nami et Chopper. Tout le monde comprend la situation et ils décident de secourir Robin en attaquant Enies Lobby, où elle est prisonnière. Sauver Robin, partir d'Enies Lobby Avant l'arrivée sur l'île judiciaire, les pirates, les contremaîtres de Galley-La et la Franky family mettent en place un plan : les contremaîtres et la F. family ouvrent le passage en prenant le contrôle des 2 1es portes de l'île, et le train des mers (avec les pirates à son bord) intervient en 2e partie de l'assaut. Mais Luffy fonce le 1er sur l'île ! Il fonce vers le tribunal en passant par le ciel (il s'aggrippe aux murs et grillages des portes et se retrouve en plein milieu de la ville centrale). Pendant que les assaillants prennent le controle des portes, le Puffing Tom fonce sur le grillage exterieur de l'île (avec Zoro et Yokozuna le crapaud géant sur le nez de la locomotive, prêts à détruire le grillage). Mais la Marine réussit à fermer la 1e porte de l'île; Zoro imagine la stratégie suivante: Yokozuna frappe le grillage et le fait incliner vers l'avant, de telle manière que le train s'envole, survole la 1e porte, traverse la 2e porte et s'écrase de plein fouet sur le dos d'Oimo (l'un des 2 géants gardiens de la 2e porte) ! Zoro et Sanji sortent les 1ers, massacrent quelques soldats...et s'engueulent à propos du fait que Zoro ai une prime et pas Sanji! Chopper et Nami sortent du train à leur tour et rejoignent la F. family, qui leur permet de monter sur le dos d'un de leurs Kingbulls, Sodome. Depuis leurs sièges, ils repoussent plusieurs assauts de la marine mais se rendent compte qu'ils ont oublié Usopp/Sniperking (qui se trouve vers la 2e porte, en train de convaincre les 2 géants Oimo et Karsee de se joindre à lui) ! Mais ils ne se font aucun souci pour lui (sauf Chopper, qui ne fait pas la différence entre Usopp et le héros masqué...ou plutot si!) car chacun d'entre eux a fait des progrès. Mais à un moment, Sodome est grièvement blessé par des tirs d'artillerie, les pirates sont obligés de changer de monture et rejoignent l'autre monture, Gomore. Les pirates continuent leur route (pendant que Usopp les rejoint avec les 2 géants et que Luffy, sur le toit du tribunal judiciaire, affronte Blueno); mais la Marine envoie les jurés du tribunal (d'anciens criminels condamnés à mort en armure et armés de fléaux d'armes), qui blessent Gomore. Le Kingbull continue sa route mais les blessures lui troublent la vue, il fonce sans le savoir contre un batiment. Sanji et Zoro interviennent et détruisent le batiment, ouvrant la voie à Gomore, qui les amène devant le tribunal. Les pirates et la Franky family infiltrent le tribunal et se séparent: Zambai (membre de la F. family) affronte le juge Baskerville aux 3 têtes, Mozu et Kiwi (lieutenantes de Franky) se chargent d'activer les 2 systèmes commandant le pont- levis reliant le tribunal et la tour judiciaire (où se trouvent Robin, Franky et le CP9), Chopper et Nami prennent les escaliers centraux pour rejoindre Luffy sur le toit (qui a vaincu Blueno), Zoro prend les escaliers de droite et Sanji les escaliers de gauche. Sanji bat 2 jurés du tribunal et atteint le toit... en dernier (il était persuadé d'être le 1er !) Entre-temps, Usopp les rejoint et survolant le toit(propulsés par les géants). Tout l'équipage est au complet pour sauver Robin! Cette dernière, sur le balcon de la tour (avec tous les agents du CP9 et Franky), leur explique son passé, la menace de l'escargophone doré capable de déclencher le Buster Call et son désir de mourir. A côté, le chef du CP9 Spandam leur explique la puissance du Gouvernement mondial et l'ampleur des forces engagées contre Robin. En réponse, Sniperking/Usopp brûle le drapeau du Gouvernement situé au sommet de la tour judiciaire: de ce fait, l'équipage tout entier déclare la guerre au Gouvernement mondial ! Cet acte change radicalement l'opinion de Robin, qui souhaite continuer l'aventure avec eux. De plus, Mozu et Kiwi activent le pont-levis du tribunal, mais Baskerville le bloque avec une explosion... le pont-levis n'est baissé qu'à moitié! Kokoro (par escargophone) ordonne aux pirates de sauter dans le vide. En même temps, Franky détruit les plans de l'arme antique Pluton (qu'il cachait en lui !) et se fait éjecter dans le vide par Spandam. Luffy prend ses compagnons dans ses bras élastiques et tout le monde saute dans le vide... où le groupe (et Franky) est réceptionné par le train de Kokoro (Rocket Man) lancé dans les cieux (qui a auparavant "balayé" Baskerville). Le train défonce le mur de la tour et se retrouve démoli à terre, dans la tour. Luffy se fait engueuler par ses amis. Puis Fukuro, agent du CP9, arrive et leur explique que chacun des 5 agents de la tour ont une clé, mais une seule peut libérer Robin de ses menottes en granit marin. Les pirates doivent donc battre tous les agents de la tour et se séparent pour les affronter: Luffy part trouver Robin et battre Lucci (le meilleur agent du CP9), Zoro se retrouve dans une bibliothèque face à Kaku, Nami affronte Kumadori, Chopper parcourt les escaliers, Franky combat Fukuro dans les cuisines, Usopp se retrouve dans un jardin zen couvert face à Jabura (endormi ). thumb|200px|Sanji combattant Kalifa Quant à Sanji, il se retrouve dans une chambre assez féminine avec lit et salle de bain et se rend compte trop tard qu'il est face à Kalifa, qui est tueuse du CP9... et très belle! Résultat: Sanji lui montre comment préparer un bon thé ! Mais il se reprend et dit qu'il ne pardonnera jamais au CP9 pour l'enlèvement de Robin. Il réplique à une série de coups de pieds de Kalifa, mais effleure à peine les cheveux de Kalifa... où il se contente de dire: "Un point pour moi !" Kalifa, se sentant insultée, lui fracasse ses parties intimes! Puis Sanji se contente d'éviter ses coups et de l'effleurer. Il explique qu'il préférerait mourir que de frapper une femme (même si elle l'attaque), ce qui n'est pas dans ses principes. Kalifa lui transperce le corps avec un Shigan et le traite de mauviette, le piège et lui inflige une horrible correction (elle utilise son Fruit des Bulles pour l'affaiblir et le tabasse). thumb|220x220px|Sanji sous l'emprise du pouvoir de Kalifa Chopper, dans l'escalier central de la tour, sauve Nami de la chevelure vivante de Kumadori et l'assomme. Mais soudain, le corps "savonné" de Sanji tombe depuis la chambre de Kalifa. Face à cette défaite inattendue, Nami le frappe à cause de sa galanterie et lui dit, si sa fierté le lui permet, de fuir un combat qu'il ne peut gagner. Elle décide de combattre Kalifa à la place du cuistot, et Chopper affronte Kumadori. Sanji est laissé contre un mur et doit se reposer. A un moment, Chopper en Monster point (et donc incontrôlable) interrompt le combat Kalifa-Nami, prend la baignoire et la propulse contre l'escalier central, qui s'abat contre Sanji: l'eau de la baignoire le guérit des bulles de Kalifa, il peut reprendre normalement ses forces. Plus tard, en forme, il revient à la charge et sauve Usopp de Jabura, qui s’apprêtait à l'achever. Ainsi il retrouve Usopp, Nami et Zoro et leur montre la porte de la justice... ouverte; le temps leur est compté et ils doivent faire vite pour libérer Robin. Il dit à Usopp qu'il existe des tâches qu'on est incapable de faire,il lui demande de sauver Robin par ses propres moyens; en échange il se charge de Jabura. Usopp et Nami partent retrouver Kokoro, Chimney et Gonbe, qui laissent des messages indiquant la direction à prendre pour rejoindre la Porte de la Justice. Tandis que Zoro affronte Kaku dans le jardin, Sanji affronte Jabura, agent du CP9 doté du fruit du canidé (version Loup) et d'une force physique de 2180 doriki (=force de 218 hommes armés), sur l'escalier central de la tour. Après une 1e démonstration de ses pouvoirs, Jabura tente de piéger le cuistot par la ruse: il lui donne la clé qu'il garde en lui avouant que Robin est sa sœur et qu'il n'a rien pu faire pour la sauver. Il tente de l'attaquer au moment où Sanji prend la clé mais ce dernier, qui n'a pas cru un instant à son mensonge, l'expédie vers le plafond avec un bon coup de pied. Après s'être dégagé du plafond, Jabura lui monte son véritable atout: il est le seul agent du CP9 à pouvoir bouger et maintenir son Tekkai en même temps. De ce fait, Sanji a plus de mal à le frapper, alors que c'était plus facile sans le Tekkai. Sanji déchaîne ses meilleures attaques, en vain (néanmoins, Jabura se demande d'où vient la force prodigieuse des jambes de Sanji, qui l'impressionne). Alors, le cuistot tourne sur lui même plusieurs fois et chauffe sa jambe droite au point de devenir ardente: la Diable Jambe, aussi brûlante que les flammes de l'enfer! et assez puissante pour détruire le Tekkai de Jabura. Les 2 adversaires finissent par s'affronter "en lévitation" alors qu'ils sont pas loin de chuter et de s'écraser au sol. Jabura tente un Shigan à 10 doigts sur Sanji, qui réplique par un coup de pied pour écarter une main; il encaisse 5 des 10 Shigans ; Jabura lui dit :"T'aurais du utiliser tes 2 jambes pour te défendre!" Réponse du cuistot: "J'avais besoin d'une jambe libre pour t'achever". Il utilise sa Diable Jambe et l'attaque "Flambage Shoot" (un coup de pied en pleine tête) pour vaincre Jabura, qui s'écrase en bas des escaliers. Commentaire du cuistot: "Mon plat était trop épicé !" Ensuite, Zoro bat Kaku : les 5 clés ont été remportées. Les 2 combattants passent les clés à Usopp/Sniperking, qui les lance à Franky... qui se trouve sur le pont de l'hésitation, à plusieurs centaines de mètres du sniper ! Le cyborg sauve Robin de Spandam et la libère de ses menottes. Soudain, un coup de canon démolit la moitié haute de la tour de la justice et manque d'exploser Usopp, qui s'écrase sur le jardin zen de la tour. Les 3 pirates partent dans le tunnel secret qui relie la tour au pont, rejoindre Nami. Mais Usopp entend un bruit sourd de vague d'eau qui annonce l'inondation provoquée par Rob Lucci pour les éliminer. Tout le monde manque de se noyer jusqu'à l'intervention de Kokoro qui s'avère être une sirène! Elle les ramène sur le bateau de la Marine réquisitionné par Franky et Robin et la bande de pirates se retrouve à combattre les soldats de la Marine, dont 200 colonels. Sanji en profite pour s'infiltrer dans les locaux de la Marine et fermer la Porte de la Justice, ainsi les tourbillons qui compliquent la navigation entre la Porte et l'île réapparaissent et désorientent les navires de la Marine. Le cuistot retrouve ses amis et, comme eux, rejoignent le Vogue Merry qui est venu à la rescousse. La tactique de Sanji marche et les pirates s'enfuient.290px|thumb|Réaction de Sanji face à a photo de son avis de recherche. Arc Post Enies Lobby Après les événements d' Enies Lobby, Sanji obtiens une prime de 77 000 000, mais il découvre que le photographe de la marine ayant oublié de retirer le cache de son appareil photo, a donc du dessiner un dessin qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à Sanji, pour le malheur de celui-ci. Plus tard lorsque le Thousand Sunny est bombardé par les boulets de cannons de Garp, il défend le navire avec Luffy, Zoro et Franky, ce dernier ayant rejoins l'équipage précédement. Arc Chasseurs de Glace Saga Thriller Bark Rencontre avec un squelette vivant Rencontre avec le capitaine corsaire : Gecko Moria Sauver Nami d'un mariage forcé, bataille contre Moria Saga Barbe Blanche Rencontre avec une sirène et une étoile de mer Sur la mer, le Thousand Sunny et L'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille naviguaient. Puis, un lapin des mers vint les attaquer. Luffy l'attaqua et le bat en un coup de poing. Mais le lapin recracha une chose de sa gueule : une Sirène nommée Camie et une étoile de mer nommée Pappug. Sanji était ravi de voir une sirène. Camie retomba sur Sanji, Pappug à côté. Elle s'excuse, puis est affolée car elle est entourée d'Humains. Elle se présente puis demanda à L'Équipage s'ils voulaient manger des Takoyakis, en disant que ça leur coutera 500 par personne. Sanji tourne et crie de joie car il voit pour la première fois de sa vie une Sirène, mais Usopp dit à Sanji qu'il en a déjà vu une : Kokoro. En repensant à Kokoro, Sanji est dégouté. Luffy demanda à Camie si , et Sanji donna un coup de pied à Luffy car "Ce n'est pas une question à poser à une sirène". Puis Camie demanda à L'Équipage de l'aider à sauver son ami, et Sanji accepta avec joie. Bataille contre Duval ! Après avoir quitté Thriller Bark, Sanji est devenu plus optimiste sur le fait d'aller sur l'Île des Hommes-Poissons. En effet, avant de partir, les Pirates du Rolling ont confirmé l’existence de sirène sur cette île, et ceci est confirmé d'après les dires de Camie et Pappug. Cami demande alors à l'équipage du chapeau de paille de sauver son partenaire Octo de l'emprise de Duval au masque de fer, un marchand d'esclaves. En arrivant au repère des Rosy Life Riders pour libérer Octo, Sanji et les autres Mugiwaras vainquirent les Rosy Life Riders, avant d'apprendre que Duval avait une rancune tenace contre lui parce que ce dernier ressemble exactement à l'avis de recherche raté de Sanji ! A cause de ça, sa vie a été complétement ruinée par par les marines et les chasseurs de primes. Sanji courit alors jusqu'a Duval et lui asséna un puissant coup de pied au visage. Des poissons volants attrapèrent Sanji dans un filet métalique et le mirent sous l'eau pour le noyer. Après s'être fait délivrer par Camie, Sanji saigna du nez en voyant la belle sirène. Ensuite, il s'élança vers Duval une nouvelle fois et le frappa avec son "Parage Shot". Etonnement, ce coup de pied a changé le visage de Duval, mettant fin à la rancune qu'il avait contre les Mugiwaras et s'autoproclamant "Beau gosse". Destruction de l'équipage au chapeau de paille Après avoir secouru Camie et Octo,et que Luffy ait frappé le dragon céleste, Kizaru débarqua à Sabaody et tenta d'éliminer les Chapeaux de paille. Au même moment,Kuma arriva aussi et fit disparaître les Chapeaux de paille. L'enfer pour Sanji, l'île Kedétrav Sanji fut envoyé sur une île peuplée d'animaux et de plantes roses par Kuma. Il rencontra ce qui lui semble être au départ une femme. En allant jeter un coup d'oeil, il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas une femme mais un homme habillé en femme et que cette île en était peuplée. Pris de panique, il s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Il rencontra la "reine" remplaçante d'Emporio Ivankov. Il lui demanda un bateau pour rejoindre sabaody, la reine accepta mais, à condition que Sanji le batte en combat singulier selon la tradition des Okamas. Sanji se battit contre la reine en robe et remarqua qu'il était en train de devenir lui aussi, petit à petit, un Okama. Retour de la reine de Kedetrav, Rendez-vous dans deux ans En apprenant la mort de Portgas D. Ace dans le journal, Sanji décide de revenir sur Sabaody, il apprendra également que Emporio Ivankov, qui a aidé Luffy durant la guerre, est de retour. Il part à sa rencontre et lui demande de le ramener sur l'archipel, mais Ivankov refuse, ne reconnaissant pas Sanji sur l'avis de recherche. Le cuistot décide alors de combattre Ivankov en duel, mais perd rapidement le combat. Ivankov lui donnera plus tard le journal contenant le message de Luffy, qu'il comprendra tout de suite. Il découvrira plus tard, la cuisine d'attaque et demande à Ivankov à lui apprendre. Celui-ci refuse, dans un premier temps, mais après avoir vu la détermination de Sanji, il lui propose un défi: Sanji devra affronter les 99 maîtres de l'Okama Kempo qui détiennent chacun une des 99 recettes vitales, tout en étant pourchassé, jour et nuit, par les Okamas qui voudront lui mettre une robe. Saga Île des Hommes-Poissons Arc retour de l'équipage Sanji débarque à Sabaody en compagnie des travestis qu'il envoya balader et est bien content de retrouver des vraies femmes après ces 2 années. En chemin, il retrouve Zoro qui avait découpé un navire pirate et était remonté à la surface; il lui fait savoir qu'il est dégoutté car il est arrivé en sixième alors que Zoro est arrivé en premier et commence déjà à se disputer avec lui. Plus tard,ils retrouvent Luffy et dégomment un pacifiste par la même occasion avant de repartir tous les trois vers le Thousand Sunny. Arrivés sur place, il explosa en sang en voyant Nami et Robin (surtout leurs décolletés). Pendant que Franky faisait les préparatifs pour le voyage, un bateau de la marine bombarda l'équipage mais était retenu par les pirates Kujas (surtout par Hancock) qui n'étaient pas encore rentrées chez elles. Robin fit un topo sur Hancock comme quoi quiconque la regardait se changerait en pierre (ce qui fût le cas de Sanji), Luffy avoua être allé sur l'île des femmes et que celles-ci étaient ses amies; Sanji en était jaloux car lui était sur l'île Kedetrav. Peu après, l'équipage partit vers l'île des hommes-poissons. Arc Île des Hommes-Poissons Voyage vers l'île des hommes-poissons Lors du voyage vers l'île des hommes-poissons,Franky fit un topo sur Bartholomew Kuma comme quoi Vegapunk l'aurait,à sa demande,programmé pour protéger le Thousand Sunny jusqu'a l'arrivée d'un des compagnons de Luffy. Caribou,pendant ce temps débarqua à bord de leur navire avec l'intention de tuer les "Chapeau de paille" mais,malheureusement pour lui,son équipage n'a pas pu le suivre car leur monture,Meuh-Meuh,qu'ils avaient capturé plus tôt,s'était enfui avec leur navire,et s'est capturer par le trio des monstres du chapeau de paille.Un peu plus tard,ils croisèrent la route du Kraken et Luffy décida alors de l'apprivoiser afin de transporter le navire jusqu'a l'île des hommes-poissons.Le trio des monstres sortit du navire pour combattre le Kraken avec des bulles d'air comme scaphandres procurés par Caribou.Snaji lui grille un de ses tentacules,Zoro lui en tranche un autre,Luffy leur dit de laisser au kraken tous ses tentacules et assoma ce dernier avec son "Gomu Gomu no Eléphant Gun" Après leur victoire,l'équipage fut dispersé par un courant marin;le trio des monstres ne retrouva le reste de l'équipage que plus trad en compagnie du Kraken que Luffy a pu dresser; il l'a d'ailleurs appelé Surume(Surimi en VF).Ils l'utilisèrent pour voyager jusqu'a l'île des hommes-poissons comm prévu.Sanji se réveilla tout en rêvant de sirènes et Chopper lui dit que s'il voit ne serait-ce qu'une sirène,il saignera à nouveau du nez et il mourra,mais Sanji s'en moque et dit qu'il veut les voir avec "ses yeux de pervers".L'équipage fit la connaissance des pirates Nouveaux hommes-poissons.Hammond de ce même équipage proposa aux "Chapeau de paille" de les rejoindre en les menaçant de détruire leur navire s'ils refusent,ce que Luffy fit sur-le-champ.Les "nouveaux hommes-poissons" décident de les attaquer mais,avec un coup de burst,'les "chapeau de paille" parvinrent à s'échapper.À peine sont-ils entrés dans l'île qu'ils ont encore été dispersés et s'évanouirent,le trou noir. Vacances sur l'île des hommes-poissons Luffy,Usopp,Chopper et Sanji se réveillèrent chez Camie qui,après leur avoir servi une soupe froide,les emmena à la plage de l'île des hommes-poissons.Quand Sanji vit les sirènes autour de lui,il se mit à pleurer et hurla qu'il avait "trouvé All-Blue".Il se mit donc à batifoler avec les sirènes pendant que Camie demandait à Luffy s'il voulait rencontrer la princesse sirène.Luffy lui dit que la princesse sirène n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui et que la seule personne qui l'intéressait était Jinbei car il était son ami,ce qui surprit Usopp sachant que Luffy et Hancock étaient déja amis.Lorsque Fukaboshi,Ryuboshi et Manboshi arrivent à la plage,les sirènes décidèrent de cacher les pirates.Lorsque les 3 princes demandèrent aux sirènes si elles avaient vu les pirates au chapeau de paille qui,soit-dit en passant,étaient entrés clandestinement dans leur île,celles-ci leur mentent en disant qu'elles n'avaient vu personne.Alors que les princes s'en allèrent,Sanji,qui était collé contre la poitrine d'Ishilly trop longtemps,explosa en sang et malheureusement fut repéré.Les 4 pirates furent obligés de se montrer.Luffy supplia les princes et les sirènes de donner du sang à Sanji pour le sauver mais Hammond,arrivé avec deux de ses compagnons,rétorqua que les hommes-poissons n'avaient pas le droit de donner leur sang à des humains sous prétexte que c'était une loi inventée par les humains "parce qu'ils avaient peur de devenir "impurs",ce qui mit Luffy en colère.Celui-ci les massacra et se fit piquer par Hyouzou.Les 4 pirates emprutèrent l'embarcation des princes et se dirigèrent en ville pour trouver des donneurs de sang et,par chance,Luffy trouva deux travestis qui acceptèrent volontiers de sauver Sanji;celui-ci se trouve dans le café des sirènes.Alors que Luffy et Usopp sont partis à la recherche de leurs amis,Sanji se fait soigner chez Madame Shirley dans le café des sirènes.Un peu plus tard,Chopper et Sanji se battent contre l'armée de Neptune et sont hués par les autochtones car ceux-ci croient qu'ils avaient kidnappé des sirènes.Sanji avoua que s'il le pouvait,il emmenerait toutes les sirènes avec lui et qu'il n'avait kidnappé personne.Les habitants ne le croient pas et lui balançent toutes sortes d'aliments,ce qui énerve le cuistôt sachant qu'il ne supporte pas le gaspillage.Plus tard,Luffy apparaît et va auprès de Sanji et Chopper qui,eux,se trouvent auprès d'Octo alors que celui-ci est gravement bléssé.Malheureusement,Shirahoshi apparaît aussi alors qu'elle était dans la gueule de Megalo et les habitants de l'île croient que Luffy l'avait kidnappée.Sanji,en l'apprenant,veut la voir;Chopper essaye de l'en empêcher mais en vain.En voyant Shirahoshi,Sanji se pétrifie littéralement,au grand soulagement de Chopper.Les 3 chapeaux de paille et Octo se font capturer par les habitants.Shirahoshi essaie de les convaincre en vain de leur innocence alors que Vander Decken IX apparaît sur un corail volant.Luffy décide de lui donner une bonne leçon,ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire et est libéré par Shirahoshi.Les pirates reprirent la route avec la princesse vers la forêt marine. Rencontre avec Jinbei, la rancune de Sanji En arrivant à la forêt marine avec ses compagnons,Octo et Shirahoshi,Sanji recommença s'extasia sur cette dernière comme avant l'entraînement,ce qui laisse à penser que,selon Chopper,il est définitivement "gueri".Ils furent rejoints par Jinbei qui attendait Luffy, par Franky qui était déja sur place,par Den qui s'occupait du revêtement du navire et enfin par Camie et Nami.Ils apprirent que Hody Jones et son équipage avaient pris d'assaut le palais Ryugu et capturé les compagnons restants et Neptune,pour le plus grand malheur de Shirahoshi.Avant de partir au secours de tout le monde,Jinbei avoua qu'il était "responsable" des agissements d'Arlong par le passé,ce qui surprit tout le monde,en particulier Nami qui eut des flashbacks;à ce moment-là,Sanji avoua qu'il avait toujours pensé cela venant de lui,jusqu'a ce qu'il apprenne que lui et Luffy étaient amis et combattaient ensemble à Marineford.Il ordonna à Jinbei de s'expliquer et ajouta que Nami faisait partie des victimes "marquées" par les actes d'Arlong et en était ressortie traumatisée,il ajouta qu'en fonction des explications données par Jinbei,il pourrait ne pas lui pardonner.Jinbei raconta son histoire avec les deux pionniers de la relation humains-amphibiens (hommes-poissons et sirènes):Fisher Tiger qui, il y a maintenant 16 ans, libéra les esclaves des Nobles Mondiaux et fut tué par Kizaru suite à une embuscade et la reine Otohime ,la mère de Shirahoshi qui a réussi à obtenir un pacte d'immigration en "territoire humain" signé par les Dragons Célèstes et qui a été assassinée par un humain(soi-disant),en passant par son entrée chez les 7 grands corsaires et la libération d'Arlong qu'il a obtenu,Arlong qu'il considérait comme son frère.Après avoir écouté l'histoire de Jinbei,il ordonna à celui-ci de se faire hara-kiri car il n'a pas digéré le fait que Arlong aie fait souffrir Nami.Cette dernière n'était pas d'accord car elle savait que le seul responsable c'était Arlong et non Jinbei et que,maintenant,elle était heureuse car elle avait trouvé des amis,des vrais et qu'elle était enfin délivrée d'Arlong.Sanji se rendit compte que Luffy dormait et écrasa sa tête pour le réveiller;ce dernier demanda ce qui s'était passé après qu'Otohimé aie giflé le voleur narré par Jinbei et Sanji lui fit remarquer que l'homme-poisson avait déja fini son histoire. Au secours de l'île des hommes-poissons Après que la famille Ryugu fut sauvée par Luffy et Robin et que Nami eusse récupéré la lettre des dragons célèstes,le reste de l'équipage débarqua sur la place gyoncorde avec leur navire et se prépara au combat.Il fit une démonstration de sa technique '"Sky Walk" qu'il a acquise pendant qu'il fuyait les travestis qui lui couraient après pour lui mettre une robe.Il protégea Shirahoshi contre les sbires d'Hody.Ensuite,alors que cette dernière se faisait poursuivre par Vander Decken IX et qu'elle attirait le Noah à elle pour protéger l'île des hommes-poissons,Luffy demanda à Sanji de l'envoyer à elle pour la protéger d'Hody qui avait l'intention de la tuer,ce que Sanji fit sur-le-champ en lui faisant jurer qu'il n'avait pas intérêt de la laisser mourir.Peu après,lui et Jinbei s'allièrent pour vaincre Wadatsumi qui venait d'arriver sur place. Fête, confrontation avec Big Mom et Départ vers le nouveau monde ! Après leur victoire sur Hody Jones et ses lieutenants,les chapeaux de paille furent invités à une fête donnée en leur honneur au palais Ryugu par Neptune.Ensuite,on le voit avec Zoro qui dort,Luffy en train de manger et le reste de l'équipage(sans Robin) discutant avec Jinbei des changements dans le Nouveau Monde;Akainu est devenu le nouvel amiral-en-chef de la marine,a déménagé Marineford dans le Nouveau Monde et la dirige d'une main de fer;Aokiji a démissionné de la marine après un combat de 10 jours et une défaite contre ce dernier afin de ne pas être sous ses ordres;Barbe-Noire est devenu le nouvel empereur des mers à la place de Barbe Blanche et cherche à mettre la main sur les utilisateurs de fruits du démon les plus puissants et les tuer pour voler leurs pouvoirs. Luffy sentit peu après la présence d'un "animal" dans le palais et demanda à Zoro et Sanji s'il la sentait eux aussi,ce qu'il confirmèrent.En arrivant dans la chambre de Shirahoshi,celle-ci se faisait enlever par Caribou et Luffy l'éjecta hors du palais après l'avoir massacré. Shirahoshi se jeta aux pieds de ce dernier en pleurant et en le serrant entre ses mains et en le remerciant,ce qui rendit Sanji jaloux. Apprenant que Caribou avait volé les trésors du palais, Nami envoya le trio infernal à sa recherche en les frappant.Ils le retrouvèrent et s'emparèrent des trésors qui étaient autour de lui.Ensuite,Luffy,apprenant que Big Mom voulait détruire l'île des hommes-poissons,s'interposa et tenta de négocier avec elle:les trésors qu'ils avaient amassé contre les 10 tonnes de sucreries. Big Mom refusa et décida de s'en prendre à Luffy car celui-ci avait avoué avoir mangé justement 10 tonnes de sucreries,à la place de l'île. Luffy déclara la guerre à Big Mom et jura qu'après l'avoir éliminée,L'île des hommes-poissons deviendrait son territoire.De retour au palais, Nami frappa le trio infernal car celui-ci avait donné leur butin à Big Mom pour donner un sursis aux autochtones.Ensuite,L'équipage prit les voiles en direction du Nouveau Monde; avant de partir,l'équipage promit, Luffy en premier,qu'à leur prochaine rencontre,ils l’emmèneraient à la surface pour voir le monde. Saga Alliance Pirate Arc Punk Hazard Capture des chapeaux de paille Arrivés dans le Nouveau Monde, les chapeaux de paille reçurent un appel de détresse via leur escargophone. Alors que tous les autres se méfiaient, Luffy n'hésita pas et décrocha; celui qui envoya cet appel avoua qu'"ils" étaient à Punk Hazard et attaqués par un samouraï et qu'ils étaient prêts à recevoir n'importe qu'elle aide de l'extérieur. Voulant aller à Punk Hazard, Nami lui conseillait de ne pas y aller seul et décida de tirer à la courte paille: Zoro,Usopp et Robin furent selectionnés pour accompagner Luffy tandis que les autres protégeaient le Sunny. Alors que l'équipage vaquait à ses occupations, des intrus s'étaient glissés dans le navire et l'inondèrent d'un gaz soporifique. Les 5 compagnons furent capturés et amenés, ainsi que leur navire, vers une île de glace dans laquelle vivait un homme appelé "Maître". Ils se réveillèrent dans une petite salle close dans laquelle se trouvait une tête parlante en pièces détachées. Après l'avoir reconstituée,Sanji se rendit compte que cette tête appartient à un Samouraï du pays de Wa (qu'il reconnait à leur façon de se coiffer) et demande si c'est lui l'agresseur évoqué par escargophone. Le samouraï avoua ne jamais trancher qui que ce soit si cela le déshonorerait et qu'il était à la recherce de son fils. Franky fit sauter la porte et Sanji emporta la tête avec lui, au grand dam de Chopper, et dit à ce dernier qu'il en prend l'entière responsabilité. S'évader avec les enfants, les 4 compagnons en vrac thumb|280px|Sanji combattant Vergo À la recherche du samouraï,Smiley, l'arme de destruction massive Revanche contre César Clown Arc Dressrosa Débarquement Sanji, étant séparé de ses nakama rencontre Violette avec qui il va toute de suite tombé amoureux. Cette dernière lui proposera alors de l'aider en éliminant une certaine personne qui semble être son ancien amant. Le piège thumb|350px|Viola dans les bras de Sanji En réalité, Violette fait partie de l'équipage de Doflamingo, et a pour mission de capturer Sanji et de collecter des informations sur le plan de l'alliance Mugiwara/Law. Après une discussion dans laquelle Violette explique à Sanji qu'il est tombé bêtement dans ce piège, elle entreprend d'utiliser son pouvoir afin d’extorquer de l'esprit de Sanji ce que prévoit de faire l'alliance Law/Mugiwara. Cependant, contre toute attente, elle se met à "crier" en rétorquant "Pervers ! Comment est-ce possible qu'un homme puisse nourrir autant de pensées coquines ?". A cet instant, Sanji reconnait l'expression faciale d'une jeune femme en détresse et lui dit "Un regard d'une femme en détresse ne pourra jamais me trahir !" ce qui a beaucoup émue cette dernière, jusqu'à même la faire changer d'avis, et à rejoindre le camp du cuistot. Le sauvetage du Sunny Sanji vs. Doflamingo.png|Sanji qui arrête Doflamingo dans sa lancée Doflamingo_évite_le_coup_de_Sanji.png|Doflamingo évite le coup de Sanji Doflamingo_attaque_Sanji_!!!.png|Doflamingo attaque Sanji Après que Sanji fut averti par Violette d'un certain danger courru par le Sunny, il se dirigea, en prévenant Zoro et Kinemon, vers le bateau des chapeau de paille. À Green Bit, alors que Doflamingo s'apprêtait à détruire le Sunny, Sanji arriva in extremis et arrêta le flamand rose dans son élan. Sanji utilise son "Premier hachis", mais Doflamingo l'esquive et utilise "les fils colorés" et touche Sanji de plein fouet et lui demande si il peut protéger ses amis mais le cuistot n'abandonne pas et utilise "poele à frire spectre" mais le corsaire se protège avec ses plumes et utilise son pouvoir pour arrêter Sanji. Doflamingo utilise son "Overito" pour en finir avec Sanji,Brook et Nami veulent l'aider mais il refuse et leur demande de s'enfuir avec un coup de burst. Law sauve en lançant et échangeant sa place avec un bout de bois et utilise "Room" pour échanger sa place avec Doflamingo et Law demande à Sanji de rentrer sur le bateau. Sur le Sunny, Law demande à Sanji la destruction de l'usine à Smiles, le cuistot lui dit qu'il savent ou elle est et que Franky pense que ce sera plus ardu que prévu et Law lui demande ou est Kanjuro et le cuistot lui qu'il est aussi à l'usine et qu'ils pourront le sauver quand tout sera prêt. Law leur demande de partir pour Zou et qu'ils doivent naviguer sans nuages parce que Doflamingo a mangé le Ito Ito no Mi et qu'il pourrait accrocher ses fils sur les nuages pour voler. La Marine attaque les chapeaux de paille avec des boulets de canon et des météorites. Sanji dit à Law qu'il s'en fiche si il veut rester et lui dit aussi que Dressrosa est une étape du plan qu'ils s'étaient fixés et de faire sauter la tête de Kaidou. Puis Sanji demande au chirurgien de la mort si il se préoccupe pas trop de Doflamingo et les chapeaux de paille s'enfuirent avec un Coup de Burst. Sanji a appelé Franky pour prendre des nouvelles et leur demande de protéger Robin et explique que Franky,Usopp et Robin sont ensembles et le plan de Law est de laisser Doflamingo en vie pour que lui et l'empereur Kaidou s’entre-tuent et se dirige vers Momonosuke, qui s'est transformé en dragon, ce qu'il arrive et celui-ci au premier jour où il a vu Doflamingo pendant ce temps. Sanji pense à Viola et se souvient quand ils se sont quittés. Par la suite un navire de Big Mom apparaît avec à son bord, Pekoms et Tamago. Ces derniers cherchent alors à récupérer César qui leur aurait volé beaucoup d'argent par le passé. Plus tard, Sanji demande à Luffy la permission d'attaquer le navire de Big Mom, ce que Luffy accepta. Dans le chapitre 795, on le revoit quelque part dans le Nouveau Monde avec César et Chopper. Il se dispute avec au sujet de la confrontation avec Big Mom car il aurait pu attendre sagement dans le navire au lieu de faire des ravages et Sanji le menace d'écraser son coeur .Il bat Sheephead pendant qu'il attaquait le groupe de Nami en utilisant 'Diable Mutton Shot '''et fait un bonjour avec un sourire d'amoureux à une complice de Sheephead. Lors du départ de Dressrosa. Bartolomeo montre les nouveaux avis de recherche des Chapeau de Paille. L'affiche de Sanji a changé ( il n'a plus son dessin). Sa prime est de 177 millions de Berrys avec la mention "Only Alive". Arc Zou Dans le chapitre 806, Luffy retrouve Nami. Luffy, content de les revoir leur demande s'ils vont bien Nami répondit aussitôt en larmes : "Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à Sanji " . Il aurait laissé une lettre dont le contenue est inconnu. Dans un flash-back. Sanji a repoussés les boulets de canon du navire de Big Mom. Grâce à Nami, ils ont pu semer le navire chantant de l'Empereur. Ils arrivent aux abords de l'île de Zou et s’aperçoivent qu'il s'agit d'un éléphant titanesque. Ils utilisent César Clown pour escalader la patte immense du pachyderme. Lors de leurs arrivées, ils s'aperçoivent que le site et recouvert d'un gaz toxique. Ils tombent sur Sheephead et Gin Rummy qui recherchent Raizou. Sanji réussit à battre Sheephead, cette scène nous est montré à la fin de l'Arc Dressrosa se qui prouve qu'ils étaient bel et bien sur Zou. Ils constatent avec horreur le spectacle qu'a laissé Jack sur le peuple des Minks. Sur demande de Pedro, ils libèrent les deux gouverneurs de Zou: Nekomamushi et Inuarashi. Ils sont traité comme des héros par les Minks, Sanji est adulés par les femelles Minks. C'est alors que le navire de Big Mom a retrouvé leurs traces. Pekoms et Capone Bege débarquent sur Zou. César propose alors à Sanji d'assassiner, les deux hommes de Big Mom. Sanji préfère néanmoins parlementer avec les deux pirates. Pekoms le remercie d'avoir sauvé son peuple, il est près à épargner la vie des Chapeau de Paille. Bege tire alors sur le lion-minks pour avoir laissé ses sentiments entravés sa mission. Son équipage capture Nami, Chopper, Brook et César. A l'intérieur de son corps, Bege annonce que Sanji est invité à la Tea Party de Big Mom. Il devra épouser Charlotte Pudding, la 35ème fille de la Famille Charlotte à lui, 3ème fils de la Famille Vinsmoke. Sanji est stupéfait d'apprendre cela. Il refuse d'épouser une femme qu'il ne connait pas mais Vito, le conseiller de L'Équipage du Firetank, lui fait un odieux chantage. Big Mom tuerai tout ceux que Sanji à côtoyer à savoir Zeff et le reste du Baratie ainsi que les hommes de Kedétrav. Sanji a du être obligé d'accepter la proposition de Bege. Néanmoins, il réussit à libérer Nami et les autres du corps de Bege, il écrit une lettre dans laquelle il dit qu'il reviendra. Il prend en otage César Clown et rappelle aux hommes de Bege que son avis de recherche dit "Only Alive", c'est à dire, qu'ils doivent le garder en vie. Bien après le départ de Sanji, Pekoms informe aux Chapeau de Paille que le père du cuistot est la tête du armée maléfique appelée la Germa 66. Après l'attaque de Jack, Luffy, Nami, Brook, Chopper ainsi que Pedro partent pour Whole Cake , libéré Sanji. Saga Empereur Arc Whole Cake Dans le Chapitre 824, Sanji est en compagnie de Tamago, sur le navire chantant de Big Mom, il informe qu'il a toujours pas l'intention d'épouser Pudding et qu'il a simplement l'intention de discuter avec son père. C'est alors que Vito lui montre la photo de Charlotte Pudding. Plus tard, dans le Chapitre 825, Sanji fit la connaissance de l’assassin de Capone Bege,il retroque qu'il ne souhaite toujours pas se marier avec Charlotte Pudding.''One Piece Manga - Chapitre 825 - Sanji relève qu'il ne veut toujours pas se marier avec Charlotte Pudding. On apprend par la suite de Charlotte Pudding qu'elle a rencontré Sanji, une seule fois, qu'ils se sont tous les deux très appréciés (même si Pudding rétorque à Carrot qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de lui) et Sanji lui a même appris des recettes de cuisine.One Piece Manga - Chapitre 828 - Charlotte Pudding raconte sa rencontre avec Sanji. Il lui a cependant dit qu'il ne pourrait pas se marier avec elle, car bien évidemment il préférait et devait rester avec l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille. On le revoit plus tard dans sa chambre où il se dispute avec Vinsmoke Reiju à propos de sa non-appartenance à la famille Vinsmoke et du fait qu'il ne veut pas se marier avec Pudding. Reiju lui fait voir le bon côté des choses puis appelle son père qui arrive dans la salle, Vinsmoke Jajji. Sanji le traite de bâtard et lui dit que si il aurait choisi ses parents, il ne serait certainement pas son père. Celui-ci lui répond que les hommes règlent ça avec leur poings.One Piece Manga Tome 83, Chapitre 832 - Réapparition de Sanji dans sa chambre Ils vont alors se battre en bas devant tout le Germa 66 et Sanji déverse sa haine contre son père et se rappelle son enfance marquante. Il est cependant battu car surpris des techniques meurtrières de son père : effectivement, celui-ci s'est protégé de Sanji avec un bouclier humain qu'il a tué, ce qui a déconcerté Sanji et permis à Jajji de mettre le coup final. De retour dans sa chambre, Sanji est soigné par Reiju, quand Jajji arrive pour mettre au clair les choses : il se mariera forcément avec Pudding, pour des questions stratégique favorisant le Germa 66. Reiju lui attache alors un bracelet au poignet qui explose s'il quitte l'île. Le lendemain, les deux frères aînés de Sanji, Vinsmoke Ichiji et Vinsmoke Niji arrivent alors. Sanji ressent leur présence et en tremble.One Piece Manga - Chapitre 838 - Sanji tremble en voyant ses frères aînés arriver. Il est revu avec toute sa famille durant le dîner. Alors que Niji se moque de lui en lui racontant leur réaction lors de son départ, il lui ordonne de terminer son assiette, mais son frère répond qu'il n'a plus faim. Cela énerve Sanji qui insulte son aîné. Nii, lui aussi énervé, demande que Cosette se présente. Lorsque la cuisinière arrive, il lui lance son assiette au visage, mais Sanji intercepte le plat, sauvant la jeune femme. Il insulte alors son frère qui veut blesser une si jolie femme, puis ramasse la nourriture, la décrivant comme de l'aligot. La trouvant délicieuse, il la mange à même le sol, ce qui répugne Niji qui décide de le frapper. Lorsque ce dernier s'apprête à le toucher, Jajji le stoppe, ne voulant pas que Sanji soit blessé avant son mariage. Il dit ensuite qu'il a honte de faire partie de leur famille, mais Jajji le menace de tuer Zeff s'il ne s'arrête pas. Sanji, prit de panique, repense aux moments forts partagés avec Zeff. Jajji le sort de ses pensées en l'informant qu'il mangera le lendemain avec sa future épouse et Big Mom et qu'il doit donc être présentable. Lorsqu'il retourne dans la salle à manger après le départ de son père, il trouve Cosette inconsciente et grièvement blessée. Yonji arrive derrière lui et accuse Niji de l'avoir blessée. Pensant régler son compte à son frère, il suit Yonji, mais se retrouve dans une salle étrange avec une sorte de machine à clones en son centre.One Piece Manga - Chapitre 839 - Sanji dîne avec sa famille et se dispute avec Niji. Références Navigation du site en:Sanji/History it:Sanji/Storia es:Sanji/Historia ca:Sanji/Història Catégorie:Princes Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages Masculins Catégorie:Protagonistes Catégorie:Humains Catégorie:Artistes martiaux Catégorie:Pirates Catégorie:Équipage du Chapeau de Paille Catégorie:Cuisiniers Catégorie:Utilisateurs du Haki de l'observation Catégorie:Utilisateurs du Haki de l'armement Catégorie:Utilisateurs du Rokushiki